


1.5 Meters and Beyond.

by feastofspes



Series: The Kind of Love This World Needs (ShowKi) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad English, First Try, Fluff, Forgive Me, I'm trying, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feastofspes/pseuds/feastofspes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.5 meters. That was the closest distance between Hyunwoo and Kihyun.  But one night, Kihyun decided to see what's beyond it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first fic I've ever written, I hope it wasn't too strange (haha).  
> Please excuse my (very) bad grammars, since english wasn't my first language; critics and suggestions are very welcomed, just put it on comment section.  
> Thanks for those who are willing to read this story.  
> Enjoy~

1.5 meters.

That the closest distance between me and Hyunwoo hyung. Okay, I know you were thinking,   like, _Are you insane? I mean, you only have been 1.5 meters close to your own member?_

This, everyone, was the result of our awkwardness between two of us. I couldn’t understand why, but we have been this awkward ever since No Mercy era. Did you watch the second mission, where Hyunwoo hyung and I were on the same team? Great, so now you already have pictures of how awkward we were. Of course, we weren’t as awkward as we were that time, but the space between us was still there.

Okay, actually I have this little idea why we were so awkward near each other. It’s, umm, I kind of having this feeling toward him. You know, when you feel butterfly bursting in your stomach when you saw that person. Yeah, that kind of feeling.

Fine. I liked him.

Wait, no, I guess I had a crush on him.

I know you may be thinking something, such as, _Kihyun, falling in love with your member wasn’t the best choice in your life._

_Or maybe the worst choice ever._

Well, I guess you were right. I have no idea when or why I fall in love with someone like him.

Oh wait, I guess I do have some idea of both. I just keep denying about this pathetic one side love.

He was already a senior trainee when I joined the company. I had no idea about him at first, but I already heard a fuss about him, being the best dancer in the company and a former trainee of JYP. When I first saw him in Dancing Class, about two months after I joined the company, I thought, _wow, no wonder he was a JYP trainee. Well, I guess his singing wasn’t too good._ I know, judging was one of my hobbies. But it turns out that he could do more than just dancing. His voice was also amazing, adorable, admirable, a– In short, beautiful.

I know people might say that I have a better voice, but he was one of my favorite (of course, I won’t admit this in front of the members). He also very kind, and have father kind of vibe around him. He seemed very old fashioned and scary, but when he smile, his smile was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Ugh, it was so cute.

What, you think I’m exaggerating about him? Well, I describe him just perfect, thank you.

He was very nice and easy-going with everyone.

Except me, of course. He was still nice with me, no doubt, but he keeps being silent when it was just me around him, and it drives me crazy. We did talk a little, but almost all of it was about work. Changkyun always assures me, “I’m pretty sure he likes you back, or at least he doesn’t hate you. He just being shy when you were around, that’s all.” after my half-an-hour-long grumble. I was both amazed and confused at how Changkyun could be very patience with me, listening to all of my complaints. But I’m grateful anyway.

You people may suggest something like, _well, you can just approach him. Why complicate things?_ Oh, how I wish approaching him was as easy as you said. The thing is, I was afraid. What if he reply coldly when I try to talk to him? Because of that, I would rather wait for him to come and greet me first. But nooo, it seems that he didn’t have any problem living without talking to me, while I’m dying here, waiting for him to talk to me. So, the combination of my cowardice and his ignorance, we just simply don’t talk.

“Hey.” A deep voice shook me from my daydream. I raised my head and found myself facing the very same person. Hyunwoo was giving me a look. “You’re not going?” He asked. “Everyone was waiting for you.” I checked my phone. Right, I was supposed to practice at this time, along with my member. We were going to have another comeback in 2 months. I huffed out a breath. “You okay?” He asked again with stiff tone. Ha. With that kind of tone, it’ll be better if he just leaves me alone. “I’m fine.” I waved my hand, dismissing any worry he might had. If there is any. “I’ll be there in a minute.” He nodded and left. Argh, until when we do have to be like this? 

 

* * *

It was a hot night for Monsta X. They just finished practicing Hero and Rush for, like, twenty rounds each. They were all breathless and dripping sweat. “I’m going to take a bath first.” Claimed Changkyun. Hyungwon simply shook his head. “No way, maknae, because I’m going to clean up first.” “Hey, I’ve said that I’m going first before we come to practice room, remember?” Jooheon reminded his hyungs.

Members started to buzzing off, claiming they were the one who should take the bath first. That is, until Minhyuk screamed, “The first one who arrived at dorm shall deserve the glory of bathroom”. With that shout, everyone started running out from the practice room, with an imagination of sweet warm bath in everyone heads.

Well, everyone except Kihyun and Hyunwoo. Kihyun felt he was too mature for something childish like that. While Hyunwoo, he seemed very tired that he wasn’t able to stand up. He was sitting in the middle practice room, eyes closed, leaning to the floor, supported by his hand. He wore his favorite outfit for dancing, a gray sleeveless shirt, which advertise his sturdy arms. In Kihyun’s eyes, Hyunwoo was more like a statue, perfectly sculptured, very peaceful and calm.

Shit, Kihyun cursed. He hates being in one room only with Hyunwoo. The unease between them makes him really uncomfortable. They were always this way, and neither one of them was willing to fix that. Kihyun then decided to shrug that thought away and start cleaning their practice room. Their manager has told them they should keep their practice room clean, otherwise, they will be punished for being irresponsible. When Kihyun looked around, the room was more of a wrecked ship than a practice room. Empty bottles were scattered all over the floor, wet towels were hanging everywhere, and the members’ belonging were so straggly beyond the word dirty that Kihyun ever defined as. _Those wretched kids_ , Kihyun grunted, _they will get what they deserved when I arrived_.

After he finished cleaning, at least until there wasn’t any trash in sight, he took a glance at Hyunwoo. He was as still as he was before. “You’re not going home?” Kihyun asked him, his voice was full of reluctance. Hyunwoo didn’t give him any affirmative answer, only a soft humming come from his mouth. Kihyun was very desperate, confused why it was so hard for his leader just to answer him with a yes, as if his breath was too precious to spend it on things related to Kihyun, such as answering him.

Kihyun grew impatient. Okay, fuck this 1.5-meters-distance-away-from-him rule. Kihyun took a deep breath and sit next to Hyunwoo.

“Okay, could you stop being like this?” Kihyun confronted him. A moment of silence before Hyunwoo opened his eyes and turned to face Kihyun with lifted eyebrows. Realizing that he raised his voice, Kihyun abruptly closed his mouth with his hand. Hyunwoo really hates it when someone raises their voice when talking to him. Maybe he felt disrespected as a leader if someone did that. “Being like what?” He muttered quietly, which surprised Kihyun since he expected him not to be so calm toward him.

Kihyun let out a relieved sigh. At least the leader wasn’t mad at him. He took a seat next to Hyunwoo, side to side with him, facing the mirror, because he didn’t have the courage facing Hyunwoo. “Umm, you know, I think we have been really awkward with each other, and that wouldn’t be very good for both of us, the members and the team. You seemed to avoid me every time we were together. I always wondered what I did wrong. So, maybe we should…” he hesitated for a while, glancing at Hyunwoo. “Maybe we should tell about what we think of each other, so I could understand you well and so did you, and we wouldn’t be this awkward anymore.”

Hyunwoo tilted his head. He seemed amused by the idea. “Fine.” Kihyun breathed out. He didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath, fearing of what Hyunwoo’s response could be. “But you should go first,” Hyunwoo added. Oh dear. Kihyun wasn’t prepared for this. But he encouraged himself and sorted out every word that he has buried deep inside his thought.

Kihyun took a deep breath. “Hyunwoo hyung,” he started to speak up, “I think you’re such a good leader. Maybe you think you’re not, but don’t think low of yourself. People may doubt you, but you were one of, if not the best leader I’ve ever meet. Though I thought you still need to speak up more about your thought so we could understand you more. And-”

Kihyun’s word stopped to flow when Hyunwoo rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. “H-Hyung?” Kihyun’s heart thumps faster. Hyunwoo was usually lack of physical contact (unless when it comes to Minhyuk because he was all touchy), especially with him. “Just continue,” said Hyunwoo. Kihyun didn’t mind at all. Well, he actually did mind, because Hyunwoo’s head was proportionally heavy with his body. With a statue-like body, his head was heavier than anything Kihyun ever carries on his shoulder. Kihyun couldn’t help but feel a little bit uncomfortable, but he managed to stay calm. “Even though you’re always trying to act cute, which was something you hardly could do, that’s fine. I think you’re perfect this way.” Kihyun’s cheek suddenly started to redden up. Way to go for a good ending, Kihyun grunted in his thought. Silent comes after that, so long that Kihyun suspected Hyunwoo have fallen asleep.

Hyunwoo suddenly lifted his head and observed Kihyun face, closely. Too close, Kihyun thought. “Is that a confession?” He asked with a questioning look on his face. Kihyun blushed when he heard that, and he prayed that Hyunwoo couldn’t see his cherry-like face. He was too stunned to mutter any word. Hyunwoo chuckled and pulled his face away from Kihyun’s. “I consider that as a yes.” He said. Snapped by Hyunwoo’s laughter, he turned to Hyunwoo. “Y-Ya! It wasn’t any confession like what you think.” When Hyunwoo gave him doubtful look, he looked away. “Whatever.” He grunted. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Well, what can I say about you? You know pretty much everything about yourself. Besides, I’m no good with words.” Said Hyunwoo. Kihyun frowned. He did know everything about himself, but he rather that Hyunwoo didn’t point out his self-praising hobby. “You could say about what you think of me rather than what I think about myself. I certainly will appreciate anything that you say.” Kihyun explained. Hyunwoo seemed to think for a while. He opened his mouth for a moment, and then he closed it. He opened it again and closed it as fast as he opened it. Kihyun was getting impatient. “Well?” He looked at Hyunwoo with an indignant look. Hyunwoo seemed to think for the last time, and it looked like he has decided.

He leaned closer to Kihyun face, and for the next three second, Kihyun couldn’t register anything when he felt Hyunwoo’s lips upon his own. He didn’t even realize that Hyunwoo has pulled their lips apart. “That,” Hyunwoo snapped him from his numbness. ”Was the only thing I could think of you.” As if nothing happened, he returned to his initial position and closed his eyes.

One. Two. Three heartbeats passed, and Kihyun finally recovered from his shock. His eyes widened up, and the first thing he did was kicking Hyunwoo as hard as he could. Even though Kihyun was far smaller than Hyunwoo, he managed to topple Hyunwoo down. “Ouch.” Hyunwoo groaned painfully. “That,” Kihyun shouted with so much anger. “That was for kissing me without my permission. Don’t you dare kiss me again.” He warned him. He was sure that he was going to kill him, but when he saw the hurt look on Hyunwoo face, all his anger melted away. Kihyun huffed out his breath and approached him. He offered his hand to Hyunwoo. “Sorry for that. I just… Kind of surprised. It wasn’t something that you usually do.”

Hyunwoo took his hand without a word. He silently picked up his belongings and headed toward the door. “Let’s go home. I’m tired.” He said coldly.

Kihyun stared at him with disbelieve. “Wait-That’s all? You just kiss me and then you leave? How irresponsible.” Kihyun grunted. Hyunwoo suddenly turned around. “Then what should I do?” He replied harshly, jumping Kihyun out of his skin. Hyunwoo never talked that way. He seemed very resentful. “You just reject me, kicking me and now you– you expect me to be responsible?” He rumpled his hair in frustration. Seeing Kihyun standing silently, loss of word, he gave up and turned around toward the door. “Never mind.” He muttered.

“Hyung, wait, I–“ Kihyun was really at a loss for word. He didn’t mean to end it this way. He never knew that Hyunwoo would get offended. But Hyunwoo didn’t seem care. He kept walking toward the door, ignoring confused Kihyun. Hopelessly, Kihyun pulled out his last effort. He ran toward Hyunwoo, grabbed his hand, and turned him around.

“What the f–“ Hyunwoo tried to shove Kihyun’s hand off, but he froze when Kihyun pulled him into his embrace. Kihyun wrapped his hand around Hyunwoo’s body. Hyunwoo was really speechless. He couldn’t move or say any word. They stay like that in silent for a while.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun whispered. “I never mean to hurt your feeling. I didn’t hate you if that’s what you think. I actually like you too. A lot. I really do. But isn’t it too soon for us? I mean, we just getting to know each other after we were being awkward with each other. I still want to know you better.” He said softly. He then pulled out from the hug. Hyunwoo’s eyes were still locked on the floor. Kihyun moved his hand from Hyunwoo’s neck to cup his cheek. “Hey,” Kihyun called for Hyunwoo’s attention, and it worked. He reverted his eyes from the floor into Kihyun’s. “Please don’t be mad anymore, okay?” A moment passed before Hyunwoo utter softly. “Wasn’t one year in the same group enough for you to know me?” He pouted, which made him look exactly like, what was the name of one of the famous triplets? Ah, Minguk. Kihyun cracked a smile, relieved that Hyunwoo wasn’t mad at him anymore. “With your personality? Definitely not.” Hyunwoo snorted. “You’re complaining too much about my personality, yet you still fall in love with this same personality.” He muttered. Kihyun punched Hyunwoo playfully on his shoulder. “Now I’m considering to hate you,” Kihyun grinned and took Hyunwoo’s hand. “Let’s eat ice cream. I’m really craving for it. My treat.” He offered. Before Hyunwoo could say a word, he added, “You can consider it as our first date.” Hyunwoo seemed to think for a moment. Kihyun could swear he saw the corner of Hyunwoo’s mouth twitched. He then spoke up. “Fine.” He finally agreed. “But only if you buy me two scoops, with extra topping.” Kihyun’s smile grew bigger. The way Hyunwoo bargain reminded him of a 3 years old kid. “Deal.” Kihyun then grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand cheerfully. “Let’s go.”

At first, the walk to ice cream store was still painfully awkward. But as they walk, Hyunwoo started to ask random things, like “How was your vocal training?” to “Do you need help for dancing class?” Those questions made Kihyun smile. He still being stiff when he ask him, but he still appreciates his effort. In the end, they talked about many things. Even though Hyunwoo didn’t talk much, but he was a really good listener. He kept nodding as Kihyun told him stories, laughed when Kihyun shares his lame jokes or even gave Kihyun suggestion when he told him his problem. He was such a good leader, indeed.

They were laughing about the time when Kihyun flushed Minhyuk’s toothbrush down when Kihyun suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo. “You didn’t hear that?” Hyunwoo tilted his head. “Hear what?” Kihyun frowned. They were basically throwing questions to each other. Kihyun then pointed a group of bush across the street where they were walking. Hyunwoo’s eyed followed at his direction. “I thought I heard something from there.” Hyunwoo fixed his gaze and shook his head. “I don’t see anything.” Kihyun took a glance for the last time and shrugged. “Never mind.”

Right when Kihyun thought it was nothing, a form–no, two forms of shadow move across the bushes. Kihyun yelped and hide behind Hyunwoo. “There!” He pointed on the bushes. Hyunwoo definitely saw them too, since he was moving closer toward the bush to check it with scared Kihyun clinging on his shirt. “Meow.” Kihyun breathed out, relieved when he heard the sound. A cat was the least thing that he feared, so he felt stupid being a coward (much like Jooheon, whom he like to tease about his cowardliness). “Well, it was nothing you need to fear of. Why are you being like Jooheon?” Hyunwoo teased him. Glad that he was even teasing him now, Kihyun punched him playfully. “How dare you insult me like that?” They both laughed together. “Come on, it has been really late, and our manager could kill us if he knows we were out this late.” Said Hyunwoo. “Okay.” He replied cheerfully.

 

* * *

 Not far from the ice cream shop where Kihyun and Hyunwoo were eating, two men were sitting behind a tree, running out of their breath. Well, to be exactly, one of them was gasping for air, while the other one was excitedly taking pictures of Kihyun and Hyunwoo. “Do we really have to do this?” The younger panted. “Yes. Definitely yes.” The older one with white hair quickly answered. His eyes sparkled with excitement. “Hyunwoo hyung is going to regret being in such denial after I show him this.” The younger rolled his eyes. “Whatever. They almost caught us hiding in the bushes. Hyunwoo hyung would scold me–no, Kihyun hyung would kill me if he finds out. We better go back now.” He impatiently said. The older one checked his watch. 12.30 A.M. “Fine,” he said. “I have taken enough photo.” Minhyuk ruffled the younger head. “Thanks anyway, Changkyun. You’re pretty good at creating a diversion. That ‘I’m going to take a bath first’? That created quite a fuss, especially between Wonho and Hyungwon.” Changkyun turned his face away. “Don’t flattered yourself. I’m doing this for Kihyun hyung. He always blabbering how his Hyunwoo being awkward next to him.” Minhyuk smiled. “Then we are even.” He stood up, patted his pant and offered his hand to Changkyun. “Let’s go.” Changkyun took his hand, and they left.

“Oh, remind me to flush Kihyun’s toothbrush later,” Minhyuk said. Changkyun replied him with laughter.


	2. Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone may think Hyunwoo was a robot, but he was more than that.

He’s really cute, right? I mean, can’t you see it, right now? The way he stared at the stall when he was choosing flavor between vanilla and chocolate mint, makes me want to pinch his adorable cheek. Even though he was very child-like, he was always taking good care of our member. He woke up every single person in our dorm, including Hyungwon, a sloth of his kind. He also cooked and cleaned for us. He was truly a figure of a mother in our group. He was—did you see that? He just pouted! God, he was just very adorable.

“Hyung,” He suddenly turned, snapping me from my silent observation. “Is there anything on my face?” He looked at me with his beautiful eyes. “You kept looking at me.”

Oops. Busted.                                          

I shook my head. “Nope. You’re good.” He smiled knowingly and returned to his internal self-debate. “You can just sit while I gave our order.” I offered. “You seemed tired.” That was true. His eyes seemed very heavy to him, and actually, after a while, I could see he walked in a strange way. Maybe he strained himself? I don’t know.

“Okay.” He gave me a tired smile and walked away to take a sit. I stepped to the counter and spoke to the cashier. “A double scoop of chocolate mint with extra jelly in a cup and a single scoop vanilla in a cone, please.” “That would be $5.80” She replied. I handed her the money and she left to prepare the ice cream. I smiled to myself. Kihyun promised me that he would pay for this but it looked like he has forgotten. That’s fine, I’ll just ask him to buy something for me later. The cashier returned with ice creams on both her hand. “Here” She gave them to me. I received the ice cream with smile. “Thank you,” I said. She replied me with a polite smile. I turned around and started looking for Kihyun. It took a while before I could spotted his back, since he was sitting with his back toward me and head rested on the table. I leaped toward him. “Hey, I bought you the vanilla one, since I don’t–“ _Oh._

Kihyun had fallen asleep, eyes closed tight. His mouth was opened a little bit, constantly huffing air in and out. His brown hair was tousled all around his face. I smiled at the view. He was cute even when he was sleeping.

_Plop._

I didn’t realize I was still holding onto the ice cream until it melted and dripping into the table. Now, what should I do with these ice cream? I looked around, but I couldn’t find anyone that I could give this ice cream to. _Well_ , I sighed. _I guess I need to eat this all alone_. I took a glance at Kihyun and stroked his messy hair.

“Sleep tight, Kihyun-ah.”

* * *

 

_Thump. Thump._

A constant wave of bumping disturbed Kihyun from his slumber. He felt so tired that he wasn’t sure where or when he fell asleep, but he was pretty sure that he didn’t fall asleep in a place where it _bumps_. He opened his eyes reluctantly.

His first view was a firm neck, with his hand clinging onto it– was it Hyunwoo’s neck? It took him a while before he realized that Hyunwoo was piggy-riding him. His eyes grew wider. How he could end up like this? He remembered that he and Hyunwoo hyung visited ice cream store and—crap. He fell asleep at the ice cream store while he was waiting for Hyunwoo.

“Kihyun-ah?” Hyunwoo called out his name, snapping him out of his thought. “You’re awake?” He asked. He must have felt the slight movement Kihyun made. Kihyun didn’t answer immediately. He felt disappointed with himself. How could he fell asleep, ruining their very first date?

“I ruined it.” Kihyun quietly spoke up after a while. “You did what?” Hyunwoo must not heard what he said. “I ruined everything.” This time Kihyun spoke louder. “It should be our first date.” He sulked. Hyunwoo laughed. “It’s okay. We can do it next time we had a free time.” Kihyun frowned at Hyunwoo’s word. “Since when did we have that so-called free time?” He replied sarcastically. Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulder. “We can always sneak out like this.” His answer made Kihyun smile. Since when did his leader become such a rebel? He laughed at his own thought. Hyunwoo smiled, glad that Kihyun wasn’t sulking anymore.

“Err… I guess you can put me down now.” Kihyun suggested after a while. His eyes were still heavy, but he didn’t want to burden Hyunwoo any longer. “I can walk on my own.” Hyunwoo shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He replied. “You are the one who you should worry about.” Before Kihyun could speak up, Hyunwoo added, “You managed to sprain your feet, yet you still force yourself to walk on your own. What if you will not be able to do the comeback stage together with us?” He scolded him. Kihyun felt embarrassed and guilty. How could he possibly know that he sprained his legs? He was pretty sure that he tried his hard to hide his pain, but it seemed Hyunwoo could see what was beyond his tired smile.

“Y-yes hyung.” He answered obediently. Hyunwoo smiled with satisfied. He fixed Kihyun’s position as he felt Kihyun’s body slowly falling from his broad back. He tighten his grip on Kihyun’s leg. “Now, just sleep. Don’t worry about me or the managers. I’ll make sure you won’t be blamed from coming home late.” Hyunwoo assured him. “But I want to accompany you.” Kihyun whined. Soon his whining stopped when Hyunwoo flicked his finger on his forehead. “Aww.” Kihyun rubbed his head. “Sleep.” Hyunwoo said. Kihyun pouted. He knew that his leader won’t change his decision. So he put his head reluctantly on Hyunwoo’s nape and closed his eyes. He thought he would need to force himself into sleep, but as his head touched Hyunwoo’s skin, his mind instantly drifted away, feeling comfortable with the heat from Hyunwoo’s back. After 10 steps– he counted all along– he felt his consciousness slipped away as his body swayed along Hyunwoo’s steps.

* * *

 

 

_Click._

The door opened wide after Hyunwoo entered the passcode. He carelessly detached both his shoes and Kihyun’s, given that he was already asleep. Thankfully the managers weren’t there, so he didn’t have to worry about them. The lights were off, so he was certain that none was awake. He quickly walk through the dining room, directly heading to Kihyun’s room. He grabbed the knob and twist it.

It turns out the door was locked. _Shit._ Hyunwoo cursed. The member shouldn’t lock their door, that’s the rule. Hyunwoo was pretty sure one of the member inside, most likely Minhyuk, had something planned. Now where Kihyun was supposed to sleep? Their sofa was big enough for Kihyun’s petite body, but Hyunwoo worried that he would hurt his sprained leg while he was sleeping. He kept thinking for a while when an idea came into his mind. Kihyun could sleep in his bed while he sleep in the sofa. It would be uncomfortable for him, since his big figure won’t fit the sofa, but right now he only thinking about Kihyun’s comfort. He tiptoed to his own room and turned the knob, wishing that it wasn’t locked. When the door cracked open, he was relieved.

As soon as Hyunwoo entered the room, he was greeted with a loud snore, coming out from Hyungwon’s upper bunk. On contrary, Wonho slept peacefully on the lower bunk, with mouth wide open. Hyunwoo smile at the sight. _Those kids must be very tired._ He sat on the edge of his bed and gently unlade Kihyun from his back. Kihyun groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. Hyunwoo covered him with his blanket after Kihyun stopped moving.

He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and found Kihyun was holding onto him. “Hyung…” He sleepily called out. His voice was hoarse. “Please stay with me.” He pleaded. Hyunwoo smiled. “Of course,” he replied. “But let me change my clothes first.” Kihyun slowly nodded.

Shownu changed his sleeveless shirt and sweat pant into long-sleeved T-shirt and short. Usually he would sleep shirtless, but with Kihyun on his bed, he got embarrassed just thinking about it. He then brushed his teeth and washed his face. Three months ago he didn’t even bother to change his clothes, but recently Kihyun nagged everyone not only to change their clothes, but also to wash up every time they finished practicing. Everyone threw complaints toward Kihyun, especially Hyungwon, but he didn't budge an inch. He kept disturbing everyone from their sleep until they finished their wash up routines.

Kihyun had become something that was important for him, even though he didn’t realize it at first. He was first annoyed by Kihyun’s constant nagging and self-praise, but as time goes by, he found his nagging was partially cute, and that he actually cared with his member. His role as a mom complemented Hyunwoo’s, and one day, Hyunwoo realized that he fell hard enough with Kihyun that he long his prescence. Of course he couldn’t said it directly to Kihyun; Kihyun spent most of the time avoiding being together only with him. So he would just silently wishing that staffs would put them together at any event they attended.

Hyunwoo sighed. Minhyuk always offered to help him every time he saw Hyunwoo was looking at Kihyun with desperation at fan meeting during trespass era, but Hyunwoo would rejected his help. He didn’t want to make Kihyun comfortable. Minhyuk would shrugged, and continue playing with Hyunwoo’s arm. Hyunwoo thought they would be like this, like, forever. Until last night.

He never thought that staying a little bit longer would change everything that happened between him and Kihyun. He was so tired after practicing the dance for their comeback, so when the members were hurriedly leaving, he stayed for a while to catch his breath. When Kihyun came and confronted him, he decided to do something he would (not) regret for the rest of his life. He kissed Kihyun right in the lips.

Kihyun’s respond made him crestfallen. The kick itself wasn’t painful, but what it implied left a pang on Hyunwoo’s heart. He thought Kihyun rejected his confession. That is until Kihyun hugged him and tell Hyunwoo that he reciprocated his feeling. All of his worries and disappointment disappear, replaced by joy–shameless he is–and a little bit of embarrassment. When Kihyun offered to go on their first date, he was excited. But as they walked together, Hyunwoo noticed how painful Kihyun was when he walked. Even though Kihyun smiled all along, Hyunwoo knew he tried his best to hide the agony. So he let Kihyun fell asleep at the ice cream store. He was a little bit disappointed, knowing that their first date ended like this, but he glad Kihyun could take the rest he deserved.

“Hyunwoo hyung…” A call coming from his room snapped Hyunwoo from his reverie. “Yeah.” He replied. “I’ll be right there.” He quickly wiped his face and returned to his room. Kihyun had shifted to the right side of the bed, leaving some space for him. Hyunwoo frowned. The space was too small for him. But he knew Kihyun would be disappointed if he didn’t stay with him. So he slipped into the bed, trying to fit between Kihyun’s body and the edge of the bed.

 _Uh oh._ Hyunwoo thought. He was right eventually. The space was way too small for him, so he was laying in awkward position. He shifted, attempting to find the desirable position, but he tried his best not to wake Kihyun up. After dozen times of toss and turn, Hyunwoo gave up. He glance at Kihyun, wishing that he wouldn’t wake up, and lifted him up. Hyunwoo quickly spread his arm and legs before putting Kihyun down again. Kihyun, who was now inside Hyunwoo’s embrace, opened his eyes, slightly disturbed by Hyunwoo’s movement. His face were facing Hyunwoo’s, and Hyunwoo could not stop adoring his ethereal face, even in his sleepy state. He smiled and kissed Kihyun’s forehead, whose eyes were closing again.

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I wasn't improving at all, sorry for that.  
> As usual, thank you for reading.  
> Comments, including critics or anything (especially critics), are welcomed.  
> I would be very grateful if you guys leave some kudos.  
> Thank you~

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading.


End file.
